mission à vie
by misao girl
Summary: le soldat parfait reçoit une mission étrange...fic hétéro mais pas 01&R dernier chap up
1. mission à vie 1

auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
couple:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
genre:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
note:*...*pensées et _*pensées de misato*_,paroles du narrateur en italique  
  
  
  


**_ Mission à vie  
  
_**  


  
-Bonjour à tous.  
-Bonjour professeur.  
-Comme les rumeurs vont bon train, vous devez être au courant de l'arrivée  
d'un nouveau élève dans votre classe.  
-En effet_ répondit la déléguée._  
-Bien. _Il se retourne vers la porte. _Vous pouvez entrer jeune homme.  
*Génial c'est un garçon, j'espère qu'il est beau*_se dit la déléguée_.*Aprés tout c'est forcément moi qui vais m'occuper de lui, je suis la déléguée!!*  
  
_L'arrivée du jeune homme provoqua une véritable apocalypse dans l'amphithéâtre. Toutes les filles bavaient en admiration devant lui, du moins la majorité des filles car certaines étaient plus attirées par leurs amies que le sexe opposé. Parmi toutes ces filles il y avait une demoiselle particulière qui restait de marbre malgré l'ambiance surexcitée qui régnait dans la salle._  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Bon où est-elle cette fille ? Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être du bétail !! Je rêve même certains garçons me regardent comme ça. Y'a pas moyen je suis 100% hétéro!!![lol ! ça change de mes autres fics sur 01&02 !!]. D'ailleurs je suis le seul pilote de gundam à l'être puisque Trowa et Quatre sont ensembles mais bon je m'y attendais par contre Duo et Wufei... le choc ! Bon il est temps de me concentrer sur ma mission. Non, c'est pas vrai les gars me regarde avec une lueur assassine (à part ceux qui bavent), les pauvres ont peur de la concurrence, faut dire que c'est pas des canons ! Mais elle est où cette fille ?  
  
-Jeune homme veuillez-vous présenter à la classe.  
*Ah ouais c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce détail ! mon dieu que c'est barbant ! toujours la même routine !* _pensa Heero_  
  
-Bonjour je suis Heero Yui. Enchanté.* Voilà simple et efficace, la réponse-bateau habituelle. J'ai enfin trouvé celle que je cherchais, c'est pas trop tôt ! Elle reste de marbre dommage ça aurait été plus simple si elle avait eu le coup de foudre.*  
  
-Whaouh Misato t'as vu le canon ?!  
  
-C'est un mec comme les autres._* Tu parles c'est le plus beau-gosse du monde ! Je suis au dernier rang et je vois comme même la brillance de ses yeux. C'est un métis, il a l'air d'avoir des origines japonaises. Un japonais avec les yeux bleus ? Il est vraiment spéciale celui là.*  
_  
-Mlle Ayanami ? [Bah c'est pas ma faute si les noms d'évangélion sont cool !]  
  
-Oui monsieur. _*Ouh là j'ai faillit pas l'entendre, faut que j'arrête de penser à ce gars. Ce serait plus facile s'il arrêtait de me dévisager, il veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi?!!*_  
  
-Mademoiselle veuillez-vous occuper de Mr Yui. Faites lui visiter l'établissement et rattraper son retard. Les examens sélectifs d'entrée universitaire vont bientôt débuter, il faut qu'il puisse se présenter avec toutes les chances de son côté. Vous êtes la meilleure élève c'est donc à vous qu'incombe cette tâche.   
  
-Bien professeur, je ferais de mon mieux.  
-Mr Yui allez-vous installer près de Mlle Ayanami pour faire plus ample connaissance  
*Bien tout se passe comme prévu.* _pensa Heero._  
_ * Non mais c'est pas vrai, je dois être maudite ! Pourquoi c'est pas la déléguée qui se charge de lui ? D'ailleurs elle arrête pas de me lancer des regard noirs mais manque de chance pour elle mon regard est bien plus terrifiant que le sien. Et hop elle détourne le regard bien fait ! Bon revenons au nouveau. Bon sang mais c'est quoi cette démarche féline mais naturelle et ces yeux si pénétrants ! Je vais lui sauter dessus ! Seigneur venez à mon aide empêcher moi de pêcher. Pourquoi faut-il qu'un canon pareil existe ? Dire que je vais devoir passer plein de temps avec lui, c'est pas pour dire mais il a le premier semestre à rattraper ce baka.* pensa la jeune fille. _  
-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle.  
*Non mais c'est quoi cette voix rauque et sensuelle. Douche froide !! Urgence!!Douche froide!!*  
-Le plaisir est partagé Mr Yui.  
-Appelez moi Heero.  
-Très bien dans ce cas appelez moi Misato.  
-Avec plaisir c'est un très joli nom.  
  
  
POV de Heero  
Tout est OK pour l'instant. Bon je vais détailler un peu plus ma future épouse : cheveux noirs d'ébène, des yeux de biche, des lèvres pulpeuses, un physique très très avantageux et un charme envoûtant. Ouh là qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi ? Je suis en mission, pas de sentiments. Quoique je vais comme même me marier avec elle... mais le mariage c'est sacré, c'est un engagement. Finalement je suis plus très chaud pour cette mission, j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal mais ma mission c'est de la protéger alors ça baigne !  
  
_*Bon sang pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ! Je rêve ou il me reluque de haut en bas.*  
_  
*Elle rougit, je lui fais déjà de l'effet ou alors c'est ma façon de la reluquer qui la met mal à l'aise. Bon sang Yui t'es un idiot, tu la dévores des yeux depuis tout à l'heure comme les autres filles quand t'es rentré ! Bien sûr qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Elle va me prendre pour un obsédé. C'est pas gagné!!Mais j'ai une mission à remplir et j'accompli toujours mes missions.*  
  
-Excuse moi Misato mais j'ai un service à te demander.  
-Je t'écoutes_ répondit-elle intriguée._  
-Comme on finit en début d'après midi, ce serait bien si tu me faisais visiter l'école et l'internat si ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Tu es interne?  
-En effet et toi?*comme si je le savais pas déjà !*  
-Pareil.  
-ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on a des points communs.  
-Oui si tu le dis.  
*Elle rougit encore c'est une bonne chose. Cette mission va être une véritable réussite. Bon aller, il faut que je lui fasse la conversation, finalement c'est pas si difficile de draguer une fille, il suffit de dire quelques mots, trouver quelques points communs et ça va tout seul.*  
  
POV de misato  
_Non mais d'où il sort de gars ? Des points communs ? Depuis quand l'internat est un point commun. Super j'ai un point commun avec la bonne moitié de l'école. Bon sang il est beau mais con ! Et pourquoi j'ai rougi moi ? Je crois que c'est à cause de sa naïveté, il est trop maladroit pour la drague!!Heureusement que je lui ai pas rit au nez. En tout cas je dois avouer qu'il est mignon et super sexy. J'ai pu admirer ses beaux yeux cobalt et surtout son beau petit cul. Je le croquerais bien ce gars. Ouh là je rougis quoique c'est normal vu mes pensées et lui il affiche un petit sourire satisfait. Whaouh le putain de sourire il veut que je le viole?!!!Il ferait pas ce sourire s'il savait à quoi je pense. Ah sonnerie salvatrice ! C'est la fin de ce cours ennuyeux ! En plus, je vais pouvoir aller manger et comme ça j'éviterais de croquer mon nouveau voisin.  
_  
  
**  
A suivre**  
  
  
  



	2. mission à vie 2

auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
couple:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
genre:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
note:*...*pensées et *pensées de misato*,paroles du narrateur en italique  
  
  
  


**_ mission à vie 2_**  


  
  
  
-Misato ?  
  
-Oui Heero.  
  
-Euh... ça te dérange pas si je mange avec toi...c'est que je connais personne*Jouer les pauvres innocentes victimes..infaillible comme plan !*  
  
-Non, pas de problème. *C'est pas vrai je vais le violer!!* suis moi je vais te montrer où est la cafét'.  
  
-D'accord merci. C'est cool qu'on s'entende si bien.  
  
-Oui si tu le dis.  
  
*Euh... ça fait deux fois qu'elle dit ça et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est de l'ironie. Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?[whaouh t'as deviné ça tout seul tu fais des progrès mon petit hee-chan !! Un jour tu deviendras grand !!] Non c'est impossible ! [Ah là tu régresses c'est pas bien]Personne ne se moque d'un pilote de gundam, encore moins du soldat parfait!!![Si moi je le fais mais bon j'ai des tendances suicidaires ça compte pas] Cette fille a vraiment l'air spéciale [Merci hee-chan!!^__^, Heero : pas toi baka ! Arrête de t'immiscer, misao : bah messant ! je te boude d'aboreuh], elle a une drôle d'aura, mélange de force et de gentillesse, un ange espiègle en quelque sorte, un ange au visage de démon ou plutôt un démon à visage d'ange [et oui vous avez reconnu c'est du cowboy bebop !!!] Je crois bien qu'elle se fout de ma gueule finalement [moi non jamais !!], va falloir que je change de tactique si je veux réussir cette mission.[vaut mieux t'ais vraiment pas douer !] Bon je n'ai qu'à faire comme tous les garçons normaux. Je lui parle de sport en lui racontant n'importe quoi sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais je suis un soldat j'ai pas le temps de regarder le sport à la télé, j'ai qu'à lui ressortir ce que j'ai entendu dans le bus ce matin.*  
  
-Le meneur de jeu de l'équipe anglaise a fait de vrais prodiges hier face à Israël.  
  
*Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! J'ai cru qu'il allait continuer à me reluquer éternellement.*  
  
-En effet Beckham a fait des merveilles surtout en considérant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur Owen, ce dernier s'étant blessé lors du match contre l'argentine.  
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. *C'est qui Owen ?Et comment ça se fait qu'elle s'intéresse au foot après tout c'est juste des idiots courant après un ballon mais elle a l'air de maîtriser son sujet, j'ai intêret à ne pas gaffer!*  
  
-Mais bon ce succès est mitigé, Israël est loin d'être une grande équipe et puis ......balablabla....[je vous épargne cette discussion]  
  
_Heero, qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce que disait la jeune fille et qui à vrai dire ne l'écoutait même plus, se demandait vraiment si cette mission allait être une réussite. Il continuait de hocher de la tête aux paroles de la jeune fille mais son esprit était ailleurs. Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent à la cafét' et la jeune fille cessa de parler pour choisir son plat ; pendant qu'Heero priait pour qu'elle oublie cette discussion sur le foot.  
  
Heero trouva étrange que personne ne viennent s'asseoir à leur table, la jeune fille n'avait pas d'amis ? D'après le profil que lui avait donné le professeur J, elle ne s'entendait avec aucune fille de sa classe et s'éloignait des garçons qui ne passaient qu'à une chose : l'inviter à sortir. Heero vit en cela un autre point commun car lui aussi était solitaire et lui aussi avait un truc tout pas beau à ses trousses. Il décida donc de profiter de ce nouveau sujet de discussion._  
  
-Je sais ce que tu ressens et ce à quoi tu penses à ce moment.  
  
*Oups il m'aurait démasquer ! Oh la honte ! Comment je m'en sort maintenant ! Il va croire que je suis une perverse ! Oh la honte!!!!!!!!Shame on you!!!!! Bon keske je fais??!!*  
  
-Je sais ce que c'est, moi aussi je ressens ça, tu veux m'en parler ?  
  
*Euh... attend flash-back ! Lui aussi ressens des sentiments à mon égard ? Enfin sentiments c'est vite dit... Je le trouve super sexy mais c'est tout... enfin je crois... sa maladresse et son côté bizarre me plaisent aussi... Oh les problèmes commencent!!Ne jamais tombée amoureuse ! C'est ma devise pourtant!!*  
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Heero. Vraiment j'ai honte...  
  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tout le monde n'est pas sociable...  
  
-Hein ? *Mais keske ça vient foutre dans la conversation ça ? *  
  
-Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'amis et je suis prêt à devenir ta raison de vivre.  
  
-Ma quoi ?   
  
-C'est simple je veux être ton ami.  
  
-Mon ami ? *Oh my god il voulait tout simplement dire que j'avais pas d'amis alors il sait pas que je fantasme sur lui ! Ouf je suis soulagée mais là j'ai vraiment envie de rire!!vive le malentendu !! Bon sang Misato contrôle toi, tu ne dois pas éclater de rire maintenant ! Oh putain, je vais craquer ! Stop ! On ne rit pas ! Bon sang contrôle toi ma vieille, on sait jamais si tu le vexes il va pleurer le pauvre chou ! Bon vaut mieux que je lui réponde.*  
  
*Je rêve ou elle s'empêche de rire ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Pour une fois que je me préoccupe de quelqu'un, on me rit au nez ! Décidément cette mission ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu*  
  
-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai des amis mais aucun n'est dans notre classe. J'ai un cercle restreint d'amis que je connais pour la plupart depuis l'enfance. Ils n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les opportunistes et hypocrites de notre classe. Ce sont des amis fidèles, je peux compter sur eux à n'importe quel moment, j'ai grandit avec eux et j'ai partagé mes plus belles années avec eux. Je ne peux vivre sans eux tout comme ils ne peuvent se passer de moi. Tu vas trouver mes propos présomptueux mais c'est la vérité. Nous composons un groupe dont la cohésion repose sur la présence de tous les membres. Si un seul vient à manquer et bien tout le groupe ressent son absence. Voilà tu sais tout.  
  
-... *Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel discours mais j'ai très bien compris ce dont elle parle. Je ressens la même chose envers les autres pilotes de gundam mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer alors comme je ne comprenais pas, comme je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, je les ai perdus et tout est de ma faute car c'est moi qui me suis éloigné d'eux. Elle vient de me donner la définition de l'amitié et ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Malgré la fin de la guerre, je ne fais que survivre. Je ne sais toujours pas comment vivre mais je pense qu'elle peut m'aider. Je ressens des sentiments étranges en sa présence. Se pourrait-il que je sois en train de tomber amoureux ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour mais un jour Trowa m'a défini ce sentiment quand il m'a parlé de son attachement à Quatre. Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris mais maintenant je pense savoir ce que c'est d'être subjugué par une personne dès le premier regard. J'ai compris ce que voulait dire un coup de foudre. Mais je suis ici en mission, je dois rester objectif mais je pense que tout ira bien vu que la mission consiste à la séduire et à rester à ses côtés pour la protéger et c'est cela la définition de l'amour.*  
  
  
  
  
**_A suivre_**  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. mission à vie 3

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple**:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre**:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
**  
  
réponse aux reviews des chapitres précédents** :  
  
**shadowdark **: ravie de voir que tu apprécies ma fic hétéro^^je suis plus habitué au yaoi mais bon contente que ma fic hétéro plaise^^par contre pas de R&01 parce que j'aime pas Réléna.  
  
**Yami-rose** : mici^^ t'aime mon Hee-chan maladroit...^^est-ce que mon petit Hee-chan va réussir sa mission ?ah ah on verra...  
  
**sandra **: voilà la suite^^ça a été long...GOMEN mais plus d'inspi.  
  
**cltho** : hihi t'aime mon hee-chan maladroit^^oui j'ai déjà vu des mecs aussi maladroits... c'est désespérant... T'aime mes commentaires aussi...bah là y'en a moins... mais je suis toujours aussi folle.  
  
**onna heera **: et oui je martyrise mon petit hee-chan de moi... pour une fois^^mais je vais me rattraper je l'aime mon chou^^  
  
**poufette** : pas touche à mon hee-chan!!!et il j'ai imaginé un hee-chan qui drague et ça a donné ça... différent de d'habitude... Et t'inquiète mon héroïne est tout à fait charmante^^je l'aime beaucoup^^est-ce qu'ils vont finir ensemble ?tu verras...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**MISSION à VIE 3**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mais c'est pas vrai, il me fixe encore et moi j'arrête pas de rougir!! Mais quelle idiote je fais ?! C'est un gars comme les autres qui ne s'intéresse qu'à mon héritage et à mon statut social! Je ne me ferais pas avoir, j'ai assez souffert avec les garçons et cette histoire d'héritage ne fait que rajouter des problèmes supplémentaires. Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes pour ne pas souffrir inutilement. Je refuse qu'on me trompe encore une fois, j'en ai marre de me faire des illusions. J'ai du énormément changer pour pouvoir construire une carapace qui puisse résister à tous mes problèmes et je refuse que tous mes efforts partent en fumée uniquement à cause d'un gars. Je ne nie pas le fait qu'il me plaît et que cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais je ne suis pas prête ! Alors aussi beau et bien foutu soit-il je devrais me contrôler ! *  
  
* Elle a l'air en pleine réflexion, elle est tellement belle ainsi... Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ça mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'ai l'impression que mon corps s'enflamme.*  
  
*C'est pas vrai ! Je vais lui sauter dessus ! Ses yeux sont pareils à l'océan, d'un bleu si profond, si intense par contre il n'exprime aucune émotion, un vrai regard de glace. C'est étrange comment peut-il aussi bien masquer ses émotions? Ce gars est vraiment étrange, je vais devoir faire attention. Essayons d'en apprendre plus sur lui...*  
  
-Tu étais où avant ?  
  
*Ah elle s'intéresse enfin à moi c'est pas trop tôt.*  
  
-Je viens de Kyoto.  
  
-Tu dois être dépaysé, c'est vraiment différent d'ici.  
  
-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir à travers tous mes déplacements, Tokyo est une ville unique qui ne ressemble à aucune autre.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai. As-tu laissé tes amis derrière toi ou tu es venu rejoindre quelqu'un ici ?  
  
_Heero baissa la tête mais la jeune fille eut le temps de voir son regard peiné._  
  
*Merde, j'ai fait une gaffe, je voulais juste voir si je pouvais me fier à lui. Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste... Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert c'est peut-être pour ça que ces yeux sont inexpressifs, il veut se protéger. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir des yeux comme lui, dans lesquels personne ne pourrait deviner ce que je pense ou ce que j'essaye de cacher, ma peur... mon désespoir... Je suis parano, Heero a vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien... *  
  
*Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question bien qu'elle soit logique, dire que je suis le soldat parfait et que je dois rester maître de mes émotions... bon il est temps de reprendre contenance, j'ai une super couverture, il ne faut que je me fasse prendre.*  
  
-J'étais à la garde de mon père mais il est mort, je suis venu vivre ici avec ma tante mais je ne la vois pas souvent car elle travaille beaucoup, c'est pour ça que je suis interne, pour ne pas rester seul.  
  
-Ah tu dois te sentir très seul alors répondit-elle avec un sourire triste et compatissant.*Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents et je sais ce que c'est la solitude...* Tu sais quoi ?  
  
_Heero haussa un sourcil._  
  
-Je vais être ton guide.  
  
-Mon guide ?  
  
-Yep^^ Je vais te montrer les endroits pour les jeunes, les boutiques intéressantes, le moyen de sortir en pleine nuit du dortoir sans te faire voir... Ouais ça va être génial.  
  
-Ah... euh d'accord.  
  
-Ok tape m'en 5 _dit-elle en tendant la main._  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Ah t'es vraiment bizarre comme gars, va falloir apprendre à profiter de la vie beau-gosse.  
  
*Beau-gosse ? Et bien elle a radicalement changé de comportement. On dirait qu'elle commence à me faire confiance.*  
  
*Oups j'ai dis beau-gosse ?? Merde !! Mais bon il a rien dit et il me regarde toujours de la même façon alors ça va. On dirait qu'il a décidé d'arrêter de me mentir, c'est une bonne chose... Tant qu'il me fait pas du rentre-dedans, je peux me retenir de le violer.*  
  
-Ah retour en cours.  
  
-Hn.  
  
*Il manifeste autant de joie que moi^^ Quelle vie de chien !*  
  
-Ah en fait faut que je te dise un truc sur la prof d'allemand, c'est vraiment une chieuse et elle est snobinarde et...  
_  
Heero n'écoutait même plus la jeune fille... Il semblerait qu'elle avait décidé de lui accorder une chance vu son babillage incessant, il la compara avec Duo... il lui manquait... tout comme les autres g-boys._  
  
-Eh oh Heero ? Misato appelle Heero! Youhou ?! Sympa je parle dans le vide.  
  
*Il a l'air encore perdu dans ses pensées, son regard est si triste... il ne doit pas penser à de bonnes choses. Il se fait souffrir là...*  
  
-Heero _appela t-elle doucement en se saisissant de la main d'Heero et en se mettant face à lui.  
_  
_Le soldat parfait qui sentit une pression sur sa main sortit immédiatement de ses pensées, ses sens à l'affût d'une quelconque menace. Mais son regard fut attiré par les yeux abyssaux de la jeune fille qui visiblement était inquiète pour lui._  
  
-ça va ? _demanda t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté._  
  
*Elle est kawaii comme ça*  
  
-Oui j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
-Tu devrais pas penser à des trucs qui te dépriment. Ouais il faut que tu te changes les idées mon pote. Ah...j'ai trouvé _fit-elle en brandissant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts._  
  
*Complétement tarée! Pire que Duo dans ses grands jours, qu'est ce qu'elle va inventer ?.*  
  
-Ce soir on s'évade des dortoirs et on va se prendre une cuite.  
  
*Eh bien elle doit avoir de bonnes fréquentations.*  
  
-T'es Ok ?  
  
-Euh...  
  
-OK c'est parfait, tu vas voir on va aller dans un super bar, t'inquiète je connais le patron et...  
  
_Heero se déconnecta de nouveau et préféra vider son esprit._ *Décidément je la préfère calme et réservée plutôt que bavarde et emmerdeuse.* Mais le japonais fut bientôt libéré de ce calvaire car le cours débutait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. mission à vie 4

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple**:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre**:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews :   
  
Onna Heera : **la cuite c'est pas pour tout de suite^^et oui Hee-chan est bien mon chouchou mais pour une fois on va casser l'image du soldat parfait^^ Mici beaucoup^^  
  
  
**Poufette** : et oui la protagoniste a changé de comportement mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi! Et oui ça va plaire à Hee-chan^^gros bisous^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mission à vie 4  
  
  
  
  
  
**  


_Les cours étaient finis depuis deux heures, les internes avaient mangés et la plupart étaient sortis profitant de leur liberté jusqu'au couvre-feu de 21h30. Mais notre jeune protagoniste, elle avait prévu de sortir bien plus tard, comme d'habitude se fichant royalement du couvre-feu. Alors pour se détendre elle prenait une douche brûlante, voulant oublier sa saleté de journée avec cette fichue interro surprise en math... Elle voulait tout oublier pour pouvoir profiter de sa soirée, ses sorties qu'elle aime tant, seul moment où elle peut vraiment être elle-même, où elle se trouve en sécurité auprès de ses amis, où elle peut oublier sa dure journée de travail... _[je sais pas pour vous mais mes parents considèrent qu'être étudiant n'ai pas fatiguant et ça m'énerve !]._ Cette journée avait vraiment été fatigante et complètement dingue, elle s'était comporter vraiment étrangement et elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer... ou plutôt elle le savait mais refuser de l'avouer... C'était à cause d'Heero, quand elle l'avait vu si triste après qu'elle lui ai posé des questions personnelles, elle se sentit coupable, elle avait blessé le garçon qui ne faisait qu'être aimable et sympathique avec elle, même s'il était lourd avec ses plans de drague foireux. Elle se sentait mal de l'avoir fait revivre ses moments douloureux, mais elle voulait tellement savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance... Elle ne voulait plus voir une telle tristesse dans cet océan cobalt... elle voulait le voir sourire, pas ce sourire du dragueur non un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère, authentique... un sourire rien que pour elle. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait proposé cette sortie, pour apprendre à vivre au japonais, pour qu'il profite de la vie... pour le voir sourire... pour le sortir de sa tristesse... tout comme elle était sorti de la sienne grâce à une aide extérieure... Ce jour-là sa vie a véritablement commencé..._  
  
**POV de Misato**  
  
Il y a un an, j'étais vraiment différente d'aujourd'hui.Je restais enfermée dans ma chambre, seul lieu où je me sentais en sécurité, me détachant du reste du monde, de leur influence malsaine... J'en avais marre, marre qu'on me mente tout le temps... marre de ne pas connaître ma famille... J'ai été adopté par les Ayanamis mais je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents mais d'après ce que m'a dit mes parents adoptifs, j'ai un frère plus âgé. Et tous les membres de ma famille sont morts, mes parents le savent car j'ai reçu un héritage mais ils refusent de me révéler leur identité et le pire dans tous ça c'est que j'ai des gardes du corps et je sais pas pourquoi ! Je serais en danger à cause de ma famille ? Mais pourquoi c'était des mafioso ? Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je n'ai pas de véritable identité...   
  
  
****************  
  
_Pendant ce temps-là, dortoir des garçons :_  
  
**POV d'Heero :**  
  
Je commence à douter de mes capacités à remplir cette mission surtout maintenant que Misato a changé de comportement, elle me fait penser à Duo... Je ne reverrais sûrement plus les autres g-boys... Je les ai abandonner un peu après la fin de la guerre... J'en avais marre de la façon protectrice dont Quatre me traitait, mais à vrai dire il avait ses raisons... je dépérissais à vue d'oeil, n'ayant plus de raison de vivre car plus de missions. Et ils veillaient tous à ce que je ne fasse pas de bêtise, d'acte inconsidéré... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour m'aider... De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas me comprendre car ils avaient une raison de vivre, chacun était en couple... Trowa avec Quatre et Duo avec Wufei.  
Moi, le soldat parfait, je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde de paix... quelle ironie, moi qui me suis battu pour cette paix, moi qui est sacrifié mon enfance, mon bonheur pour les colonies... je ne pouvais plus vivre dans ce monde sans guerre. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me laisser mourir, je ne mangeais plus malgré tous les efforts des autres, Sally a même été obligée d'intervenir en me nourrissant par intraveineuse. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état, je n'avais plus rien du soldat parfait fort, invincible, prêt à tout affronter peu importe les circonstances... Mais malgré moi, quelqu'un a réussi à me sauver... quelqu'un dont je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il m'aiderait dans ce moment difficile... J m'a sauvé... en me donnant une mission, une mission à vie... Et voilà pourquoi je suis là, Misato est ma mission, je dois la protéger car elle est l'unique héritière de cette famille...  
  
********************  
  
_Dortoir des filles :_  
  
**POV de Misato**  
  
  
Ce garçon m'a sauvé... il m'a sorti de ma chambre où j'avais prit refuge... Il m'a montré la vie... Il m'a fait connaître du monde, m'a fait découvrir des endroits fantastiques, il s'est préoccupé de moi et a été sincère avec moi... du moins jusqu'à ce moment où il a tout brisé en partant, en me laissant derrière lui... pour accomplir son destin... tu parles en quoi risquer sa vie pour des ingrats c'est accomplir son destin !!! Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de devenir soldat ?!!! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai osé me faire ça ?!!Il était si gentil, un vrai ange, toujours souriant, toujours attentif aux autres... j'avais l'impression qu'il avait un don... Je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante pour ce qu'il a fait, pour m'avoir libéré de ses ténèbres... je le considérais comme un frère... celui que je n'ai jamais connu. J'ai été un peu ingrate avec lui, il m'a sauvé et moi je l'ai détesté, quand il est parti je lui ai dit que s'il me quittait jamais plus je ne lui adresserais la parole, qu'il pouvait mourir ça m'était égal... Je lui ai fait du mal, il avait un regard si triste sur le moment mais je n'y ai pas fait attention, j'étais trop en colère contre lui, je me sentais trahi... J'espère qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il est heureux... oui je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à mon tenshi... il mérite quelqu'un de bien... Quatre... tu me manques petit frère...  
  
  
********************  
  
_Maison Winner_tokyo_  
  
  
  
**Pov de Quatre**  
  
Toujours rien... Ces recherches sont inutiles... Je ne retrouverai pas Heero s'il a décidé de rester loin de nous. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de partir ainsi sans rien dire ?!! Je sais qu'il est encore en vie car je ressens ses émotions quand elle sont trop fortes... j'ai ressenti sa peine mais aussi sa joie, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais il a trouvé quelqu'un qui a su le toucher et le sortir pendant quelques instants de sa détresse... Je te retrouverai Heero même si tu ne le veux pas ! Et les autres aussi te cherchent, nous te cherchons tous et n'abandonnerons pas car tu es notre ami. Nous te retrouverons... et ne te laisserons plus partir, nous serons ta raison de vivre, nous tes amis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

  


  
  



	5. mission à vie 5

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple**:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre**:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
  
Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewés^^Mais là fanfiction.net me refuse l'accès aux reviews donc les remerciements personnels se feront au prochain chapitre^^

**MISSION A VIE 5  
  
**__

Misato fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de sa montre qui venait d'annoncer 22heures 30. Elle finit de se coiffer et sortit de la chambre prenant sa courte veste en cuir au passage. Elle se faufila dans les couloirs déserts et traversa la cour pour atterrir dans le dortoir des garçons. Les couloirs étaient également déserts et elle n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la chambre du japonais, qui heureusement ne partageait sa chambre avec personne. Elle toqua à la porte, n'obtenant aucune réponse elle décida de rentrer quand même. Elle trouva le japonais profondément perdu dans ses pensées et après trois appels sans succès, elle le secoua comme un prunier pour le réveiller.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais ça devait être vachement important.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Bon je vois que t'es prêt.  
  
-Hn. C'est assez proche de ce que tu voulais.  
  
-C'est même mieux que j'attendais.  
  
*Bon sang je vais avoir du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne pensais pas le voir habiller ainsi d'accord j'avais dit qu'il fallait assurer un minimum mais là... Ce pantalon beige lui va à ravir et ce t-shirt moulant cobalt... ça fait ressortir ses yeux... Bon ma grande arrête de baver...*  
  
-So let's go.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Désolée mais j'ai pas de dico.  
  
_Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la jeune fille._  
  
-Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser, je vais te présenter mes amis et surtout les filles pour voir si tu trouves ton bonheur. *Mais je ne m'inquiète pas je leur ai dit que tu es chasse-gardé.*  
  
-Hn. *Je ne pense pas que je trouverais mon bonheur... vu qu'il est à mes côtés.*  
_  
Le jeune homme regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille, elle était absolument irrésistible avec son corset noir qui devait s'attaché derrière vu qu'il n'y avait aucune attache devant, avec son pantalon noir moulant... Elle avait un joli décolleté, mis en valeur par une croix avec des pierres noires. Elle avait également un ruban au ras du cou avec une sorte de croix égyptienne. Et les bruits qu'elle faisait en marchant montrer qu'elle devait avoir des bracelets à la fois aux bras et chevilles. Elle portait également des talons très hauts et un maquillage assez léger quoique de toute façon elle n'en avait pas besoin... Heero se dit qu'il allait devoir jouer les gardes du corps vu la tenue de la jeune fille... Cette soirée s'annonçait longue.   
Ils marchèrent durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une imposante bâtisse illuminée de milles feux... des centaines de personnes faisaient la queue pour espérer rentrer. Misato fit un signe à un des videurs qui nous fit passer devant tout le monde à ma plus grande surprise. _  
_Nous arrivâmes dans le club où régner une ambiance survoltée, une ambiance qui ne me plaisait guère. Misato ne sera pas en sécurité dans ce club, je vais devoir la surveiller de près. Nous nous asseyons et une serveuse vient vers nous, Misato lui fait la bise et me présente à elle, la serveuse me fait un grand sourire aguicheur auquel je ne répond pas mais ça ne semble pas la décontenancer le moins du monde. Elle prend les commandes et revient quelques secondes après et repart en nous lançant un "amusez-vous bien mais restez sage", non mais de quoi elle se mêle ? Misato commence à boire et fixe la piste de danse, quelques personnes lui font des signes pour lui dire bonjour et elle y répond, elle est une habituée visiblement. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire espiègle, je le sens mal là. Elle se lève, passe derrière moi et m'oblige à me lever puis elle me traîne sur la piste en prenant ma main. K'so mais je sais pas danser sur cette musique de sauvage moi ! Elles sont où les valses habituelles ? Hein c'est quoi cette musique ? Et cette façon de danser ? Y'en a qui ressemblent à des robots ! Nous nous arrêtons au centre de la piste, la musique change et un ton diablement rythmé s'installe... de la musique latine visiblement... Je suis mal là ! Visiblement Misato se rend compte de mon malaise, elle prend ma main et la place derrière son dos alors que mon autre main se place dans la sienne, entremêlant nos doigts. Elle se colle un peu plus à moi et nous commençons à danser, je m'habitue facilement et rapidement au rythme qui se compose de trois temps. Tous les regards convergent vers nous, il faut dire que Misato est une très bonne danseuse, son corps bouge de façon très envoûtante et sensuelle. Nous continuons à danser, enchaînant les danses plus rythmées les unes que les autres. Je me sens bien ainsi, je me sens libre et j'aime sentir Misato contre moi, elle me sourit et je lui répond également par un sourire, un sourire sincère... Misato est infatigable, nous nous arrêtons au bout d'une bonne heure pour aller boire quelque chose, elle en profite pour saluer quelques amis... Soudain un attroupement se forme sur la piste de danse, je ne vois rien d'ici... Misato elle aussi l'a remarqué, ses amis l'entraînent sur la piste de danse, c'est pas bon ça je vois rien d'ici, je vais devoir m'approcher pour la protéger. Je met un certain temps avant d'arriver près de la piste, la foule très compacte, m'empêche d'avancer.   
  
_  
**POV DE MISATO**  
  
Whaouh ce gars est un vrai dieu, j'ai jamais vu un gars aussi sexy quand il danse, ses mouvements sont sensuels et légers. Il attire tous les regards, il le sait et en joue se mouvant de façon sensuelle. Sa longue tresse suit les mouvements de son corps le rendant encore plus attirant, il porte des vêtements noirs moulants et ses yeux améthystes brillent de mille feux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, envoûtée par ses gestes, il s'avance vers moi et m'invite à danser, je n'hésites pas une seconde et le suit sur la piste. Il passe ses mains autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui me regardant droit dans les yeux, je soutiens ce regard si envoûtant, t'as beau être un beau-gosse mon gars mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue enfin façon de parler... et ses yeux valent bien les tiens.   
  
**FIN POV DE MISATO**  
  
Heero réussit à s'immiscer parmi la foule, il chercha Misato des yeux et la trouva en compagnie d'un homme qui dansait vraiment très bien et qui était bien trop collé à elle. Heero le fusilla du regard mais cela ne servait à rien car il était loin et n'était même pas dans le champ de vision de l'autre. Il décida de s'approcher mais stoppa net en voyant que l'homme avec qui dansait Misato avait une tresse... une longue tresse et il était habillé de noir.   
  
*Non c'est impossible... pas lui... pas ici... pas alors qu'elle est là... *  
_  
Le japonais s'approcha davantage et il vit deux magnifiques améthystes se poser sur lui, deux améthystes étonnées puis joyeuses. Le jeune homme se détacha de la jeune fille et sauta sur l'asiatique qui le rattrapa en plein vol et faillit devenir sourd en entendant un_"HEE-CHAN" _retentissant et il ne put s'empêcher de dire_ "baka". _Misato regarda les deux garçons avec des yeux exorbités..._  
  
*Me dites pas qu'il est gay!!! Non, c'est pas juste!!Pourquoi les beaux-gosses sont toujours gays!!!!!*  
  
-Anno... et vous êtes ?  
  
-Hein de quoi ? Je suis désolé ma belle, t'es bien mignonne mais là je vois pas mon pote depuis super longtemps alors à la prochaine miss.  
  
-Figure-toi que ton pote comme tu dis m'accompagne.  
  
-Hein ? Dans tes rêves ma belle.  
  
-Nani ?! Non mais pour qui tu te pren...  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Ah Hee-chan on reprend les bonnes habitudes.^^  
  
-Je suis venu avec elle.  
  
-Non tu rigoles! L'iceberg s'est décongelé ? C'est elle qui a fait ce miracle ? C'est pour ça que t'es parti ? Pour être avec elle ?  
  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !   
  
-Duo nous devrions rentrer... _Quatre s'arrêta net reconnaissant le japonais_. Heero ?_ Le blond sauta sur son compagnon laissant exploser sa joie._ Heero je suis si content ! Je m'inquiétais tellement ! Tu vas bien? Fais moi voir si t'es pas blessé. _L'arabe tourna autour du japonais l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures laissant derrière lui un japonais rouge de honte. _  
  
*Décidément il ne changera jamais, toujours aussi protecteur.*  
  
_Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta soulagé de voir que son ami allait bien._  
  
-Quat-chan devine quoi ?!_ s'exclama Duo avec entrain._  
  
-...   
  
-Hee-chan l'iceberg qui a fait couler le titanic s'est décongelé!!!! Et c'est grâce à cette fille !! _dit il en pointant Misato du doigt. L'empathe suivit la direction indiquée par le natté et écarquilla les yeux. La jeune fille, quand à elle, était tétanisée depuis que le blond était arrivé. Elle était pâle et ne bougeait pas un membre. L'arabe se mit à pleurer de joie et se dirigea vers la jeune fille la prenant dans ses bras._  
  
-Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, tu as beaucoup grandi, tu es devenu une très jolie jeune femme.  
  
-Qu... Quatre ? _Misato se mit elle aussi à pleurer de joie mais aussi de soulagement de voir le jeune homme vivant... ainsi il avait survécu à la guerre...  
_  
  
**A SUIVRE  
  
**


	6. mission à vie 6

****

auteur : misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple**:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre**:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
  
**Réponse aux reviews des chapitre 4 et 5 :  
  
Poufette : **et vi j'aime couper au moment le plus... délicat^^quand à Misato... est-ce la soeur de Quatre ? D'où viens cette idée ?!enfin bon tu verras^^gros bisous^^  
  
**Onna Heera : **Et vi notre héroine connait Quat-chan^^Quand ? où ? comment ?Tu as eu la réponse dans le chapitre 5^^j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^  
**  
  
Cltho : **vi je tiens grace à la caféine^^coca plutôt^^Encore une qui me dit que Misato est la soeur de Quatre... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?Bon ce chapitre devrait tout éclairer^^  
  
**Kimiko 06**: merci pour ta review^^fic originale..whaouh ça c'est un compliment^^  
  
**Yami-rose** : Et vi Hee-chan sans mission.. c'est plus rien-__- Et les retrouvailles..vi c'est kawaii^^Merci pour ta review^^**  
  
  
**

  
  
MISSION A VIE 6

  
  
  
  
_Après que l'arabe ai vérifié que la jeune fille allait bien en utilisant la même méthode que celle effectuée plus tôt sur Heero, les cinq ex-pilotes de gundam et Misato se rassemblèrent autour d'une table dans un coin du club, plus isolé que les autres. Une bonne ambiance régnait particulièrement grâce au natté qui montrait ouvertement sa joie de revoir Heero en babillant sans cesse et en entamant une séance de calinous en règle, séance pendant laquelle le japonais se mit à rougir fortement en essayant en vain de descotché l'américain qui était devenu plus acharné que Réléna. Les autres pilotes quand à eux riaient de bon coeur tout comme la jeune fille qui les trouvaient absolument kawaii _[Misao qui imagine le tableau... Kawaiiiiiiiiii]. _Soudain le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit, Quatre qui avait capté son changement d'humeur se retourna vivement vers elle. La jeune fille n'en fut pas surprise étant donné qu'elle connaissait depuis fort longtemps le don d'empathie de son ami. Ils se fixèrent et attirèrent par la même occasion l'attention des autres. _  
  
  
-Bah Quat-chan il se passe quoi ?  
  
_Le natté n'obtint aucune réponse ce qui était exceptionnel de la part du blond. Duo regarda alternativement Quatre et Misato avec les sourcils froncés. Alors qu'il y a à peine une demie-heure, ces deux-là se jetaient l'un sur l'autre et maintenant ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Néanmoins Duo remarqua l'air soucieux de son ami et cela l'inquiéta davantage, Heero lui aussi remarqua l'anxiété de l'arabe et il trouva très étrange le comportement respectif de son compagnon et de Misato.   
_  
  
-Explications _ordonna Heero.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui, ses quatre compagnons surpris et la jeune fille surprise et en colère_.  
  
-Des explications ?! Tu oses demander des explications ?! C'est plutôt à moi de demander des explications ? Qui es-tu vraiment ? Tu as l'air de bien connaître Quatre et d'avoir passé de nombreuses années à ces côtés et figure toi que je sais qui est vraiment Quatre et quel rôle il a joué durant la guerre.  
  
_Le japonais regarda Quatre qui lui confirma les paroles de la jeune fille._   
  
  
-Nous ferions mieux de nous expliquer dehors _intervint Trowa_.  
  
_Tous furent d'accord avec le français. _  
  
  
****************  
  
_Les pilotes de gundam et Misato marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes en silence. Aucun des pilotes ne savaient comment entamer les explications. _  
  
  
-Winner comment as-tu rencontré cette onna et comment se fait-il qu'elle connaisse une chose si confidentielle ?  
  
-C'est une longue histoire... Une histoire très personnelle...  
  
-Quoi vous sortiez ensemble ?  
  
_Heero se tourna vers l'arabe très curieux d'entendre la réponse à cette question._  
  
-Non ce n'est pas ça.  
  
-Bah alors c'est pas si personnel que ça !  
  
-Je ne pense pas que Misato veuille que tous nos secrets soient révélés.   
_  
Duo fit la moue et Heero lança à l'arabe un regard glacial. L'atmosphère se fit vraiment très lourde. _  
  
  
-Il y a un an, j'étais en pleine déprime. Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre et ne laissais personne m'approcher. Ma famille me cachait des choses et ça me détruisait. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents et le pire c'est que j'hérites de leur argent alors que je ne me souviens même plus d'eux. En clair je ne vivais plus... Mais Quatre est arrivé et m'a sauvé. Il était le fils d'un ami de mon père et quand ses parents venaient, il l'accompagnait. Bien sûr je refusais de sortir de ma chambre mais lui est venu me chercher, il m'a obligé à sortir et m'a fait redécouvrir la lumière du jour en me sortant de mes ténèbres par la même occasion. Mais un jour tout a basculé, Quatre m'a avoué qu'il devait partir pour lutter contre la dictature d'OZ, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais il était profondément convaincu du bien de ses actions alors il est parti en me laissant derrière lui. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, je suis passé par une autre phase de déprime mais je me suis reprise voulant faire honneur à Quatre, c'était ma façon de le remercier de m'avoir aidé... J'ai cru qu'il était mort durant la guerre, je ne voyais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil pouvait se battre, pouvait tuer des gens même si c'était pour atteindre un idéal. Quand j'ai rencontré Heero, j'ai retrouvé en lui un peu de l'ancienne moi... Cela m'a rappelé mes moments avec Quatre... J'ai voulu apporter mon aide à Heero tout comme Quatre l'avait fait avec moi. C'est pour ça que nous étions en boite ce soir, je voulais le distraire, le faire sourire. Je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerais Quatre ici... Mais je suis en colère.  
_  
La jeune fille s'arrêta et fixa Heero._  
  
  
-Tu m'as menti Heero. J'ai vu que tu me cachais quelque chose mais je ne m'imaginais pas ça...   
  
-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire.  
  
-Pourquoi es tu là Heero ?  
  
_Le japonais baissa la tête et Quatre fut surpris de sentir de la gène chez son ex compagnon d'armes._  
  
  
-Tu es ma mission.  
  
-Ta mission ?   
  
_Heero s'étonna du ton calme de la jeune fille._  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Explique toi.  
  
-C'est à propos de ton héritage... C'est compliqué. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire.  
  
-C'est à propos de mon passé ? Tu sais des choses sur ma famille ?   
  
_Heero baissa la tête se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, signe d'anxiété.  
La jeune fille s'approcha du japonais._  
  
-Heero regarde moi.  
  
_Le japonais continuait de garder obstinément la tête baissée. Misato s'approcha de lui et saisit son menton entre ses doigts en obligeant Heero à relever la tête. Elle fixa Heero et lui demanda : _  
  
-Heero si tu sais des choses sur ma famille tu dois m'en parler... Tu te rends compte que tu as la réponse à toutes les questions que je me pose depuis que je sais qu'on m'a adopté ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher une telle chose... Certes on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps et on n'a pas instauré une bonne relation vu que l'on s'est menti mais là tu n'as pas le droit de garder le silence... Je t'en prie Heero...  
  
_L'ex soldat parfait la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux qui l'imploraient de lui révéler ce secret si longtemps inaccessible, ses yeux qu'il adorait contempler...   
_  
**  
POV D'HEERO **  
  
Comment résister à ses yeux qui m'implorent... ses yeux desquelles perlent quelques larmes... Elle est si belle ainsi... Certes je n'aime pas la voir triste mais elle est si irrésistible avec ce regard attristé et perdu... J'aimerais pouvoir tout lui dire mais pour cela je vais devoir lui exposer toute la mission... Je ne peux décemment pas lui avouer que je suis sensé l'épouser pour la protéger. Elle ne va plus jamais vouloir me voir... Mais je ne peux pas non plus garder leur secret de famille pour moi, je comprend qu'elle veuille savoir... Après tout si j'étais à sa place je le voudrais aussi... Si j'avais une chance de pouvoir en savoir plus sur mon passé, je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir ces informations, pour enfin avoir une identité... Mais si je lui avoue tout je prend le risque de la perdre... Elle qui est la seule personne à qui j'ai ouvert mon coeur, la seule personne que je laisse approcher de moi, la seule qui ai tout pouvoir sur moi... Serais-je prêt à la perdre ? Non mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle reste malheureuse et si je ne lui révèle pas ce que je sais elle va m'en vouloir... Je suis perdant quoique je fasse... De toute façon je lui ai menti, elle déteste le mensonge alors elle ne me pardonnera pas... Alors la meilleure chose à faire est encore de lui dire la vérité, au moins elle sera soulagée et pourra repartir sur de nouvelles bases... Elle va me haïr... Mais c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du accepter une telle mission, ou plutôt je n'aurais pas du tomber amoureux d'elle...  
  
_  
Le japonais regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux avec une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux cobalts. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose que Misato remarqua immédiatement, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son regard... De la peur, oui les yeux d'Heero exprimaient de la peur..._  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE **  
  
  
  



	7. mission à vie 7

****

auteur : misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple**:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre**:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
  
  
  


**MISSION A VIE 7  
  
**

  
  
_  
Le japonais regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux avec une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux cobalts. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose que Misato remarqua immédiatement, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son regard... De la peur, oui les yeux d'Heero exprimaient de la peur..._  
  
  
-C'est difficile à dire alors je ne veux pas qu'on m'interrompe mais je ne veux pas non plus en parler ici.  
  
-Bien dans ce cas rentrons, notre maison n'est pas loin.  
  
-Ouais ça va te plaire Heero, on a même gardé une chambre pour toi ! Elle est bleue, spacieuse et les fenêtres sont super grandes...   
  
_Duo avait pris le japonais par les épaules et l'entraînait joyeusement en direction de la maison. Heero le remercia d'un sourire, parfaitement conscient que l'américain souhaitait alléger l'atmosphère. Quand à Misato, elle n'était pas prête de laisser Heero s'échapper sans qu'il n'ai tout avoué d'abord. Elle allait enfin avoir toutes les réponses aux questions qui la hantent depuis si longtemps... Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait lui qui lui annoncerait ce qu'elle attendait tant... Mais après tout qui aurait pu deviner qu'un piètre dragueur comme lui aurait été important dans sa vie... Peut-être que si elle avait écouté son coeur et non sa raison, elle ne se serait pas arrêter aux apparences ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin pour ne pas se rapprocher de lui. Peut-être qu'en suivant ses sentiments qu'elle a préféré ignorer, elle aurait vu que ce n'était qu'une façade et que le jeune homme était tout sauf banal... Elle aurait vu que ces yeux cobalts cachaient un jeune homme courageux et fort, un jeune homme qui, comme elle, a beaucoup souffert... Mais elle n'a réussit qu'à entrevoir un seul aspect de sa personnalité, elle a découvert quelqu'un de triste, blessé par la vie... Elle a voulu le protéger, lui montrer que la vie pouvait être belle même si on connaissait de mauvaises passes... Elle a voulu le voir sourire... Elle pensait pouvoir changer sa vie... Mais en fait c'est lui qui allait changer la sienne en lui apportant des réponses...   
  
Ils marchèrent pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Duo était toujours suspendu au japonais en train de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait raté. La vitesse à laquelle il parlait était effarante, la jeune fille était impressionnée devant un tel bavard. Quatre quand à lui marchait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il était comme choqué, trop surpris par cette rencontre inattendue... Trowa le regardait inquiet, Quatre semblait vraiment affecté par ces retrouvailles et ça l'inquiétait de le voir si absorbé dans ces pensées. L'arabe affichait un air anxieux en plus de son air pensif inquiétant davantage le français. Ce dernier était subjugué ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du blond qui était absolument irrésistible avec cet air réfléchi. La jeune femme s'en aperçu et s'en étonna. Ce garçon semblait si froid tout à l'heure et là il regardait son ami avec tant de tendresse... Elle le vit s'approcher du blond et lui prendre tendrement la main noyant son regard émeraude dans le turquoise de son vis à vis. La jeune fille sourit devant cette vision attendrissante, elle était heureuse de voir Quatre si heureux, si radieux... Visiblement il était heureux dans sa vie amoureuse... Elle en était heureuse... Quand il l'avait quitté pour aller se battre, elle l'avait d'abord détester puis avait accepté sa décision après un certain temps lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible. Quatre remercia son amant en l'embrassant chastement et la jeune fille s'extasia devant le couple si kawaii. Elle se mit en tête d'en apprendre plus sur leur relation pour éviter de se torturer l'esprit en attendant ses réponses. Le seul qui était disponible en ce moment pour répondre à ces questions était le chinois et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode mais elle voulait se renseigner sur la vie amoureuse de son tenshi blond. Le chinois remarqua le regard insistant de la brune sur lui et lui lança un regard noir qui, loin d'effrayer la jeune fille, la fit rire lui rappelant les regards du japonais. Elle eut droit à un regard plus que noir du chinois et décida de se calmer pour pouvoir espérer obtenir ses réponses.  
_  
-Wufei, c'est bien ça?  
  
-...  
  
-Eh oh le chinois de mauvaise humeur à la queue de cheval !  
  
_Elle s'attira un autre regard noir alors que Duo lui fit un clin d'oeil toujours papotant comme une pipelette avec le japonais. Encouragée par le clin d'oeil du natté, elle décida de persévérer. _  
  
-Wufei ? Wufei ?  
  
_Le chinois commençait à s'énerver, il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec cette onna. _  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux onna ?!   
  
-Quoi onna ?! Un peu de respect tu veux !   
  
-Arrête de beugler t'es pire que Maxwell !   
  
-Maxwell ? Ah Duo ! Bah tiens en parlant de lui, il semble que tu le regardes bien étrangement.  
  
-Quoi ? _s'offusqua le chinois._  
  
-Bah quoi j'ai rien dit c'est toi qui a imaginé des choses.  
  
-Laisse moi en paix onna !  
  
-Répond à ma question et je te laisse tranquille.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?! De plus je n'apprécie pas le chantage.   
  
-Bon alors on va faire un marché.  
  
-Tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me proposer.  
  
-Tu crois ça ?  
  
-J'en suis convaincu _répondit le pilote 05 avec un sourire narquois.  
_  
-Et bien moi je suis persuadée du contraire.  
  
-Parle pour voir onna.  
  
-Hum curieux ? C'est un défaut tu sais. Enfin bon peu importe... Voilà ce que je te propose, tu me dis tout sur les deux tourtereaux et moi je te donne un coup de main pour draguer ton natté.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
-T'es raide dingue, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
  
-...  
  
-Cette soirée a du être un calvaire pour toi, voir toutes ces personnes dansaient avec lui, tournaient autour de lui... Le voir draguer des filles ou le voir se faire allumer par des mecs... A ta place, je n'aurais pas pu garder mon sang-froid.  
  
-Ne te fous pas de moi !  
  
-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je comprend ce que tu as ressenti.  
  
-Heero a du ressentir la même chose que moi quand vous avez dansé en tandem. Il tient à toi.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas, c'est réciproque.  
  
-Tant mieux, Yui mérite quelqu'un de bien.  
  
-Tu l'appelles Yui ? C'est vrai que tu as appelé Duo "Maxwell"....  
  
-Je les appelle tous par leurs noms.  
  
-Pour t'empêcher de t'approcher d'eux et qu'ils ne se rapprochent de toi.  
  
-...  
  
_Le chinois regarda Misato surpris, la jeune fille était plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait et ils semblaient avoir beaucoup de points communs. Parler avec elle allait être un vrai plaisir... Le regard du chinois s'adoucit et la jeune fille lui sourit.  
La brune, elle, se dit que ces deux-là allaient faire un couple très original, ouais... Après tout un chinois coincé et un américain exubérant ça ne pouvait que faire des étincelles.  
  
Le chinois avait eu le temps de tout raconter à la japonaise pendant la demie-heure de marche qui normalement ne devait que durer quinze minutes mais c'était sans compter avec un certain natté qui s'arrêtait à chaque vitrine. Il lui raconta l'histoire des deux amants, de leur rencontres particulières à la déclaration de Quatre le jour de la saint-valentin. La jeune fille avait trouvé leur histoire vraiment émouvante, ils avaient commencé par être coéquipiers dans cette horrible guerre et avait trouvé le temps de trouver le bonheur au fil de leurs missions. Ils avaient toujours étaient là l'un pour l'autre et ont finit par se réunir. Elle remercia le chinois et se mit à réfléchir à une manière de remplir sa part de marché. Elle lui proposa différentes façons d'attirer Duo à lui mais le chinois les rejetait toutes. Arrivé à la demeure de l'arabe, elle n'avait encore rien trouvé et avant qu'elle ne rentre le chinois lui avait avoué qu'il sortait déjà avec l'américain. La jeune fille le regarda incrédule avant de lui sourire et de rentrer dans la maison à son tour. L'heure des explications étaient arrivées...  
  
****_  
  
A SUIVRE 

  



	8. mission à vie 8

**  
auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple**:surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre**:hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
  
****

  
MISSION A VIE 8

  
  
  
  
_L'heure des explications avaient sonné. Quatre invita la brune à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil une place face au fauteuil d'Heero alors que les deux couples prenaient place sur le grand canapé au centre du salon. Quatre demanda à Misato si elle voulait boire mais elle refusa poliment, impatiente de passer à la suite. L'arabe s'assit donc à côté de son amant sur le canapé alors que le natté avait sa tête reposée sur l'épaule du chinois qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Misato sourit, attendrie, devant ces couples si parfaits puis elle tourna son attention vers Heero en arborant un air plus sérieux. Le japonais avaient la tête baissée et semblait chercher ses mots. Étant donné qu'Heero ne semblait pas décidé à parler de si tôt, la métissé japonaise laissa son esprit vagabonder et une question vint s'imposer à son esprit.  
_  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Euh... Si tu sors avec Duo, pourquoi l'avoir laissé allumer tous ces gars en boite ?  
  
-Ah bah ça c'est simple _intervint l'américain._ Monsieur est trop honorable pour se mêler aux autres pour danser.  
  
-Pourtant c'est pas faute de l'avoir allumer, ne Duo ? _Plaisanta la brune.  
_  
-Vi c'est vrai mais ça n'a pas marché.  
  
-Je te connais trop bien pour marcher dans ce genre de piège.  
  
-Vi moi aussi je t'aime Wuffy.  
  
-C'est WUFEI, shazi ! C'est WU...  
_  
Duo empêcha son amant d'aller plus loin en le bâillonnant de ses lèvres. Le chinois ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Pendant ce temps-là, Heero s'était levé et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser._  
  
-Non mais tu rêves là Hee-chan. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux.  
_  
Le japonais frissonna en entendant la voix moqueuse de Misato, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui échapper... Il se rassit sagement sur sa chaise et commença à triturer ses doigts._  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
_L'asiatique resta silencieux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, certains étaient impatients, limite agacés, d'autres étaient curieux et certains étaient surpris de voir le soldat parfait agir ainsi. Le japonais prit une profonde inspiration et ancra son regard cobalt dans les yeux noirs de Misato. Bien que le regard cobalt soit très intense, la japonaise le soutint. Elle voulait des réponses et les auraient coûte que coûte.   
Heero prit enfin la parole priant pour que la jeune fille comprenne ses motivations. Ill leur expliqua tout, de sa dépression après la fin de la guerre à sa venue dans l'école de Misato en passant par le mail de J.  
_  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
  
-Je m'inquiète Trowa, Heero est vraiment mal au point. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent comme un lion en cage depuis que nous sommes en paix. Il va falloir lui trouver une occupation pour qu'il dépense son énergie sinon il risque de faire des actes regrettables.  
_  
Trowa regarda le blond. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui fit un minuscule sourire qui aurait pu passer inaperçu pour quelqu'un d'autre mais pas pour l'arabe. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant content que le français sorte de sa coquille pour le réconforter._  
  
-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Heero s'habituera à cette nouvelle vie, il lui faut juste un temps d'adaptation.  
  
-Je l'espère...  
  
_L'arabe semblait peu convaincu par les paroles du français mais il fit l'effort de faire bonne figure en masquant son inquiétude par un de ses habituels sourires.  
_  
  
***************  
  
-Heero descend voyons ! Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, cela fait deux jours que tu restes cloîtré dans cette chambre ! Tu dois te nourrir ! Allons Heero sort, il faut que l'on parle !   
  
_Le blond n'obtint aucune réponse. Le voyant s'époumonant en vain contre la porte obstinément close de la chambre du japonais, Trowa prit l'arabe par les épaules et l'obligea à descendre avec lui dans la cuisine. Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon, l'arabe essayant en vain de faire sortir le japonais, de l'obliger à manger mais sans succès. L'asiatique ne sortait que le soir, étant insomniaque il choisissait ce moment pour se nourrir un minimum. Puis il réapparaissait au cours de la journée s'enfermant de nouveau dans sa chambre sans un regard pour les autres. Il revenait parfois avec des cicatrices, signe de bagarre... Ses amis ne savaient plus quoi faire, il ne les écoutait pas de toute façon. Il était un soldat et n'avait plus de raison de vivre... Les missions qu'ils avaient effectuées dès la fin de la guerre pour les preventers, n'avaient pas satisfait le soldat parfait qui se sentait inutile. Puis un jour, un e-mail était parvenu à Heero de la part du dr J. Les autres avaient essayé de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce que le dr lui voulait. Ils ne voulaient pas laissé Heero partir en mission dans son état même si c'était un remède comme les autres peut-être même le seul dans cette situation si critique. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à lire le mail, ce dernier étant codé de sorte que seul Heero puisse le lire. Ils appelèrent donc le japonais en lui disant qu'un mail de J l'attendait. Celui-ci s'empara de son laptop, délaissé par son propriétaire depuis des mois dans le salon, et monta dans sa chambre voulant retrouver son intimité empêchant ainsi les autres d'en savoir plus. Le soldat parfait parcourut rapidement le mail puis il se mit à sourire... Mais ce sourire était ironique... Le dr J qui lui avait pourri la vie en faisant de lui une machine dévouée à ses missions, lui offrait désormais une raison de vivre... Décidément sa vie était vraiment pourrie... Il ne pouvait vivre sans mission à cause de J et voilà que ce dernier se préoccupait de son sort, sûrement pour préserver apte son soldat parfait au cas où une nouvelle guerre apparaîtrait. Le japonais décida tout de même d'aller retrouver J, accomplir une mission pour lui était tout de même mieux que croupir à la maison comme un rat. Il décida donc de rester enfermé dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était puis il s'enfuit le soir venu par sa fenêtre du 2ème étage car les autres g-boys montaient la garde pour l'intercepter. Mais même déprimé, Heero reste le soldat parfait et personne ne peut l'arrêter quand il prend une décision.   
_  
***********  
  
_Le lendemain matin, Quatre se réveilla avec une sensation étrange, un manque... Il mit quelques minutes à émerger de son sommeil reposant puis mu par une mauvaise sensation, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et toqua à la porte du japonais. Il n'eut aucune réponse, après avoir toquer trois fois et n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, il décida d'ouvrir la porte et se retrouva dans une chambre vide. Les armoires, dont les portes coulissantes étaient ouvertes, ne contenaient plus rien... Aucun mot n'était présent mais Quatre savait que cela avait forcément un lien avec la mission envoyée par le dr J. Il descendit dans la cuisine, d'un air morose, rejoindre les deux lève-tôt qui remarquèrent de suite l'air soucieux de l'arabe. A vrai dire, il semblait que le blond était en colère également, il était rarement en colère et ses crises de colère ne présageaient rien de bon. Il expliqua la situation à ses amis en tentant de garder son calme mais n'y arriva pas et fondit en larme rattrapé par Trowa alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol. L'acrobate essayait de calmer le blond mais cela était difficile car ce dernier semblait vraiment affecté et à bout de nerfs. L'arabe pleurait à chaudes larmes accroché désespérément au torse du brun aux yeux émeraudes qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.   
_  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  



	9. mission à vie 9

  
**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Par contre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple **: surprise,hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre **: hétéro,OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
  
**Réponse aux reviews **:   
**moon cat 22 **: kikou ma grande^^J'espère que tu seras contente de voir ce chapitre quand tu reviendras^^Là aussi il y a du 02&05 tout kawai^^  
**  
Kimiko06** : merci pour ta review^^Certes mon chap était court mais là t'en as un autre alors c'est pas la mort.  
  
**Yami-rose** : kikou^^Alors là c'est un chap flash-back alors les révélations attendrons^^gomen^^  
**  
Onna Heera** : kikou^^comme tu le vois l'inspi est revenue^^Tu devrais être contente de ce chap parce qu'il y a beaucoup de 02&05^^  
  
  
**Note importante** : ce chap est un flash-back qui explique les raisons du départ d'Heero et la réaction de ses amis.  
  
  
  


**MISSION A VIE 9**

  
  
  
**_FLASH-BACK_**  
  
  
_Duo se leva lui aussi avec un mauvais pressentiment et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd avant de rentrer dans la cuisine d'un air absent. Mais les pleurs de Quatre le sortirent de sa transe et il regarda la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux d'un air surpris... C'était déjà rare de voir Quatre pleurer mais voir Trowa le consoler était inimaginable, Duo ayant déjà essayer de caser ces deux là ensemble avant de renoncer face à cette mission impossible. Il sentit son mauvais pressentiment revenir à la charge alors que son coeur se serrait imaginant les pires scénarios. Il se mit en face de l'arabe et recueillit une de ses larmes avant de le regarder dans les yeux attendant ses réponses. Mais l'arabe baissa son regard confortant le natté dans son idée que cela concernait le japonais. Duo regarda Trowa qui ne lui donna aucune réponse, visiblement affecté lui aussi malgré son air impassible. L'américain se tourna donc vers Wufei, celui ci écoutant son honneur, décida d'avouer la vérité à son ami.   
_  
-Yui est parti.  
  
_Là le coeur de Duo se serra, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami était parti comme un voleur sans se préoccuper des sentiments des autres... Duo pensait pourtant que les cinq pilotes étaient inséparables... Il commença à trembler légèrement puis les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur ne pouvant croire à ce qui se passait. Wufei fut attristé de voir l'américain ainsi, depuis quelque temps il avait constaté que ces sentiments envers lui avait changé passant d'un simple partenariat à une amitié très forte puis à de l'amour... Le chinois était tombé amoureux de son coéquipier malgré son code de l'honneur qui lui interdisait toute relation homosexuelle... Ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus et chaque jour ils s'intensifiaient lui faisant peur tellement ils étaient puissants... L'asiatique essayait de se persuader que cette relation en plus d'être impossible serait une monumentale erreur. Il perdrait l'amitié du natté et ce dernier s'éloignerait de lui, le rejetant et peut-être même le haïssant... Wufei n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque, il ne voulait pas perdre l'américain, il l'aimait beaucoup trop... Le chinois soupira, les choses n'étaient jamais simple quand il s'agissait de Duo... Néanmoins ne pouvant supporter davantage de voir l'américain dans cet état, Wufei prit sa décision allant par-là même à l'encontre de sa raison. Il se leva encore hésitant puis avança d'un pas plus sûr vers le natté le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Duo s'accrocha désespérément à la tunique du chinois, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que Wufei caressait tendrement les longs cheveux nattés serrant le contre lui. Plusieurs heures passèrent durant lesquelles les quatres jeunes hommes restèrent dans cette position, deux d'entre eux consolant les deux restants qui n'étaient toujours pas calmés, bien trop affectés par le départ si soudain de leur coéquipier.  
_  
  
*************  
  
_Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ inopiné du pilote 01, ses compagnons avaient eu beaucoup de mal à digérer cet acte mais ils avaient finis par reprendre une vie un peu près normale. Chacun avait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve grâce à la présence de son âme-soeur à ses côtés. Quatre et Trowa s'étaient mis ensemble alors que le chinois était en couple avec Duo. La présence de l'autre à leurs côtés avaient atténué la douleur ressentie par la perte de leur collègue même si son manque continuait de se ressentir lors des anniversaires ou des fêtes et même lors de quelques événements de la vie quotidienne. Ils avaient tous essayer de retrouver le japonais par leur propre moyen, en collaboration ou chacun de leur côté. Mais après un long moment passé sans aucune nouvelle ou sans aucun indice, la moitié d'entre eux avait abandonné alors que Quatre et Duo continuait, pas encore prêts à accepter de perdre leur ami. Il était bien connu que des g-boys, le blond et le natté étaient les plus sensibles quand cela concernait un ami. Les autres aussi étaient affectés mais ne le montrait pas trop accroché à leur fierté. Loin d'oublier leur compagnon, chacun tentait de vivre en gardant son souvenir en tête pour être certain d'être prêt quand celui-çi reviendra car tous étaient persuadés qu'ils reverraient le japonais. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre le moment de leurs retrouvailles en s'assurant que le japonais allait bien par le biais de l'empathe qui cernait les émotions de leur compagnon quand elles étaient très intenses. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du lieu où se trouvait le japonais mais ils étaient rassurés de le savoir en bonne santé et cela les aidait à vivre au quotidien normalement. Les liens entre eux quatre se resserrèrent et ils étaient très heureux bien que ressentant un manque car l'équipe n'était pas au complet. Leur vie reprit une routine digne des couples normaux bien que le travail de l'arabe à la tête de la winner corp et l'engagement des autres chez les preventers ne permettaient pas vraiment un rythme de vie routinier. Néanmoins les journées se succédaient sur le même schéma : travail, "dîner en famille" ou sorties, plus rares cependant, et dodo.   
_  
*********  
**  
POV DE QUATRE**  
  
Et bien on dirait que Duo a décidé de prendre les choses en main, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, nous nous étions complètement consacrés au travail sans prendre un peu de temps libre.   
**  
POV DE WUFEI**   
  
D'habitude je n'aime pas du tout quand Duo propose des sorties mais là je dois avouer que nous avons tous besoin de repos et de changer d'air. En plus j'aime beaucoup voir Duo danser alors sa proposition d'aller en boite me satisfait même si je ne danserais pas avec lui car je n'aime pas attirer l'attention contrairement à Duo mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, son tempérament de feu, son courage, sa façon de se ficher du regard des autres, son charme, son sourire... J'aime tout chez lui... Je l'aime tellement, je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir cela un jour. Je pensais pourtant ne pas pouvoir aimer davantage quelqu'un d'autre que Meiran mais je me suis trompé... C'est cruel à dire surtout pour Meiran mais j'aime Duo bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer...   
Je m'en sors pas avec ces vêtements, je ne suis toujours pas habitué à choisir des tenues pour sortir. Mais comme Duo me connaît le voilà qui débarque avec son grand sourire pour une séance d'habillage. Bien sur il en profite, alors que j'essaye une chemise blanche, il me pose divers baisers sur le cou et me fait des suçons. Il adore marquer ma peau, me montrant que je suis à lui et je ne m'en plains pas. J'adore l'attention qu'il me porte, sa douceur... Mais la chemise ne lui plaît pas et il la retire en promenant ses mains sur mon torse par la même occasion. J'aime sentir ses mains si douces me caresser, il redessine le contour de mes abdominaux et me mordille l'oreille. Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction et me permet un petit sourire, content que mon petit diable soit aux petits soins. Il se met devant moi et prend mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et fougueux auquel je répond avec un plaisir non dissimulé. J'adore le goût de ses lèvres, si douces et si sucrées... Il me fait un sourire et retourne vers le placard examinant les vêtements. Il en ressort un tee-shirt rouge très moulant et un pantalon noir serré en haut puis plus large vers le bas pourtant j'aime bien le pantalon que je porte. J'approuve son choix de la tête et il s'avance vers moi, les vêtements en main. Il me regarde avec un sourire malicieux, j'adore ce sourire... Je le regarde intensément alors qu'il passe de nouveau derrière moi et se colle à mon torse nu déposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restons ainsi immobile profitant de la proximité et de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis il caresse mes bras et mon torse doucement dessinant des arabesques. Je me retourne et me colle contre lui alors qu'il me lance un regard intense m'invitant à un doux moment de bonheur partagé. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue lui lançant un regard doux montrant tout mon amour pour lui. J'enserre sa taille et le soulève légèrement alors qu'il met ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'allonge lentement sur le lit et l'embrasse doucement puis plus passionnément. Il passe ses mains derrière mon cou pour me rapprocher de lui et approfondit le baiser renversant les positions. Il me fait un sourire malicieux qui illumine son visage et moi je m'extase devant cette sublime vision, je passe mes mains dans les cheveux défaits de mon ange en une douce caresse. Il adore quand je fais ça, il ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment... On dirait un petit chat, il est absolument irrésistible... Je ris doucement alors qu'il bouge la tête pour accentuer la caresse. Il me regarde en rougissant un peu honteux mais se reprend vite retrouvant son sourire étincelant. Il s'allonge sur mon torse et je continue mes caresses dans ses cheveux alors qu'il caresse de nouveau mon torse et mes bras. Nous restons ainsi enlacés un sourire aux lèvres. Puis voyant l'heure tourner nous nous levons et nous habillons, je met le tee-shirt rouge et le pantalon que Duo a choisi tandis que mon ange met un pantalon en cuir noir et un débardeur noir à col V sans manches. Il garde sa croix comme toujours mais il met un collier à pic et des bracelets du même modèle. J'aime bien le voir comme ça, ça lui donne un côté rebelle, séducteur... Nous descendons rejoindre les autres, Winner est assis sur les genoux de Barton qui se trouve sur le canapé et ils s'embrassent tendrement. Ils s'arrêtent en nous voyant et Winner nous fait un sourire lumineux, je le comprend, l'entreprise familiale lui donne beaucoup de travail et il a peu de temps pour s'occuper de son amant. Alors ce soir il va en profiter... D'ailleurs il a relâché la pression, il suffit de voir ses vêtements très moulants et Barton lui aussi est habillé dans le même style... Ils vont faire des folies ce soir... Nous sortons tous de la maison et marchons pendant une demie-heure pendant lesquelles nous profitons chacun de la présence de nos amants respectifs. Puis nous entrons dans la boite, il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, heureusement que Duo connaît le videur. L'ambiance à l'intérieur est explosive... Nous nous asseyons et commandons à boire mais je vois mon ange ou plutôt mon démon s'agitait sur sa chaise, impatient d'aller décharger son énergie. Il me regarde suppliant et je l'embrasse lui disant d'aller sur la piste. Il me regarde avec une moue suppliante mais il abandonne peu après, il sait que je n'aime pas danser en public. Il se dirige donc sur la piste et plusieurs personnes essayent de danser avec ce dieu de tentation, je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai confiance en lui mais je surveille les personnes qui l'entourent voulant m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Un attroupement se forme auprès de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il danse mais je remarque qu'un autre attroupement se forme pas très loin. Puis Duo se dirige vers ce nouvel attroupement, ses fans le suivant. Je le vois s'approcher d'une jeune femme, visiblement source de l'attention des danseurs. Ils se mettent à danser tout les deux attirant tous les regards... C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dansait aussi bien que lui. Parcontre je n'aime pas la façon dont elle se colle à lui, c'est certes une musique sensuelle mais il y a des limites... Winner et Barton ont visiblement envie d'aller dans un endroit plus calme où ils seront tranquille, Winner se dirige vers moi et me propose de sortir. Je fais oui de la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers Duo.  
  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**  
  
  



	10. mission à vie 10

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir  
pour mon histoire. Parcontre misato m'appartient !  
  
**couple **: surprise, hétéro et yaoi  
  
**genre **: hétéro, OOC de Heero  
  
**note**:*...*pensées, paroles du narrateur en italique et entre [...]mes commentaires.  
  
**Réponses aux reviews** :   
  
**Moon cat 22 : **Kikou^^Merci pour ta review^^Vi j'aime les POV de wufei^^  
  
**Onna heera** : Kikou^^Je me suis dit que le POV de wufei allait en effet te plaire^^vi le 02&05 est extra^^je m'amuse bien avec eux^^  
  
**Yami-rose : **Kikou^^Voilà le dernier chapitre^^Je pense qu'il va surprendre pas mal de monde^^Bisous^^  
  


**MISSION A VIE 10**

  
  
  
**POV DE WUFEI**  
  
-Duo ?   
  
Je l'appelle mais je ne le vois toujours pas à cause de la foule, je le cherche des yeux scannant les environs puis je vois une furie sautée sur quelqu'un, il n'y a que Duo pour faire un truc du genre ou alors Réléna a retrouvé Heero... Non je ne dois pas penser à notre compagnon d'armes, il est parti et ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve... Enfin revenons au moment présent, mon Duo a sauté sur quelqu'un et je sens que je ne vais pas être content... Puis j'entend un "Hee-chan" retentissant et là j'ai l'impression que ma mâchoire tombe à terre, non ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver... Puis j'entend un "baka" que je reconnaîtrais entre milles, alors c'est vrai, Heero est là... La jeune fille qui collait mon Duo tout à l'heure entame la discussion avec mes deux compagnons et je crois rêver en entendant cette onna dire qu'elle accompagne Heero. Puis je vois Quatre bondir sur Heero puis jouer la mère poule puis le blond se tourne vers la jeune fille et la prend rapidement dans ses bras. Ils semblaient se connaître et avoir été intimes, l'arabe joua une fois de plus son rôle de mère poule puis nous sommes allés à une table pour nous expliquer. Là, mon amant se mit à son babillage habituel et je le trouvais un peu trop proche d'Heero à mon goût mais je comprenais sa joie surtout que le japonais est son meilleur ami mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Puis l'atmosphère s'est refroidit soudainement, l'onna ayant changé de comportement inexplicablement. Puis le japonais demanda des explications et cela déclencha la colère de la jeune fille qui nous révélaqu'elle connaissait bien Quatre, trop bien même. Le sujet étant délicat, nous avons préféré sortir de la boite. Comme personne ne semblait prêt à entamé la discussion, j'ai préféré faire le premier pas. Puis Quatre raconta comment il rencontra la jeune fille puis elle prit le relais. Les choses se gâtèrent quand elle reprocha à Heero de lui avoir menti et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans son lycée. Quand il lui avoua qu'elle était sa mission, je me suis dit que Heero Yui, the perfect soldier, était de retour. Puis elle l'implora de lui dire ce qu'il savait de sa famille et Heero ne put lui résister. Il commença donc à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre puis il nous parla du mail de J et de sa venue dans le lycée pour protéger Misato. Il s'arrêta là puis respira un bon coup avant de raconter sa mission en détails.  
  
**FIN POV**  
  
-Ma mission est de protéger Misato qui pourrait être la cible de grands diplomates et de beaucoup d'autres personnes à cause de son héritage. Elle est la demi-soeur de Treize Krushrénada.   
  
_On put entendre plusieurs hoquets de surprise puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Misato qui avait les yeux exorbités.   
_  
-J'ai donc hérité de la fortune des Krushrénada ?  
  
-Treize étant mort à la fin de la guerre et Mariemeiya ayant succombé à un attentat, tu es l'unique membre de cette famille encore vivante. Tu hérites donc de leur argent mais aussi de leur place politique dans le monde.   
  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire de la politique et je me fiche de leur héritage.  
  
-Peut-être mais tu es l'unique héritière et tu ne peux te débarrasser de cet héritage, une clause est prévue à cet effet dans le testament de ton père. Donc même si tu refuses, légalement et aux yeux du monde, tu es l'héritière de leur famille et tu es donc en danger.  
  
-Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose ! Bon et comment tu comptes me protéger parce que je doute que tu passes ta vie à me suivre 24/24 surtout que j'ai pas spécialement envie d'un garde du corps.  
  
-Je le sais d'où le fait que l'on doit...  
  
-Oui continue ?  
  
-On doit se marier _finit Heero en un murmure quasi-inaudible.  
_  
-On doit quoi ?!!!!!!!  
  
-...   
  
_La jeune fille était stupéfaite et en colère, les autres g-boys étaient choqués, comment une idée aussi stupide avait-elle pu germer dans l'esprit d'Heero ? Certes le japonais n'était pas doué pour les sentiments mais de là à avoir une telle idée...   
_  
-Heero tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?_ lui demanda Misato doucement. _  
  
_Le japonais garda la tête baissée et triturait ses doigts nerveusement.  
_  
-Je... Je ne sais plus... Quand le dr J m'a envoyé la mission, je me suis dit que j'avais enfin une raison de vivre et une raison qui durerait toute ma vie... J'étais heureux, je me sentais enfin utile... Mais là... Je me sens bête...  
  
-Heero, le mariage est un acte sacré... Tu ne peux pas te marier à cause d'une mission. Pour se marier, il faut d'abord être amoureux et décider de faire confiance à l'être aimé, il faut se préparer à l'aimer toute sa vie. Tu comprends ?  
  
-Hai.  
  
_La brune se tut, elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre...  
_  
-Tu es fâché ? _demanda le japonais d'une petite voix._  
  
_Cette question surprit la jeune fille d'autant plus avec le ton employé.  
  
_-Non bien sur que non Heero. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?  
  
-Ce serait légitime de ta part, je te mens depuis le début...   
  
-C'est vrai mais tu as fait tout cela pour me protéger et je t'en suis reconnaissante.  
  
_Le japonais hocha la tête et resta silencieux, il avait honte de son comportement... Il se demandait comment il avait pu accepter une telle mission..._   
  
-Tu sais Heero, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tous les moments passés à tes côtés et ça me ferait plaisir que tu continues de me protéger mais on oublie le mariage.  
  
_Heero releva la tête et lui sourit._  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Misato ? Que comptes-tu faire de ton héritage ?_ lui demanda Quatre. _  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, j'y connais rien en politique...  
  
-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Je sens que tu es capable de changer les choses et d'aider les autres.  
  
-Je veux bien essayer mais je veux continuer à aller en cours.  
  
-On pourra concilier les deux, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Alors je veux bien, ce serait cool d'avoir plein de monde sous mes ordres et de me sentir super importante.  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Tu peux parler mon cher dit la jeune fille _en souriant malicieusement. _  
  
_Le japonais lui rendit son sourire, il était content. Elle l'avait accepté à ses côtés et il allait pouvoir continuer de la protéger surtout maintenant qu'elle allait avoir un rôle politique. Et qui sait peut-être pourra-t-il remplir la mission que lui s'était fixé depuis quelques temps, tout faire pour rendre Misato heureuse et la voir sourire toute sa vie._  
  
  
**FIN**


End file.
